


"Just this time"

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, be kind, idk it's my first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine happened after Mickey’s coming out: the boys cleaning up, talking, and a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just this time"

Mickey and Ian were exhausted and sore, but so happy.  
They walked - well, limped - to the Gallagher house, laughing, kissing, leaning on one another, and went straight to the upstairs bathroom to get cleaned up.

Ian made Mickey sit on the toilet and started cleaning the blood on his face with a warm, wet towel. He tried his best to brush gently but Mickey still complained and moaned every time he approached.  
“Come on Mickey, just a little bit more”, said the tall redhead gently.  
“It hurts like a bitch!” complained the older one, in a grumpy voice.

When his face was acceptably clean, Ian moved to Mickey’s head, and started picking up the pieces of broken glass that were still stuck in his hair. He noticed that he had a big cut, so he took some disinfectant and started cleaning the wound. 

“Shit, it burns, Ian!” yelled the sore Mickey.  
“I know, sorry.. And you’re gonna need stitches on this one” announced Ian, grabbing some thread and disinfecting a curved needle that had seen better days.

“No, I’m fine, I don’t need that, I swear” said Mickey, trying to escape his boyfriend’s touch. “Look!” he stood up “I’m all good to go!”  
“No, you’re not” laughed Ian “Sit down, it’ll just take a sec. Here, have a drink, it will numb the pain”. The redhead handed the other one a glass half-full of a dark brown beverage, and Mickey swallowed it like he hadn’t drank anything in ages.

“Numb the pain my ass”, whispered the dark-haired at the first pinch of the needle, but managed to sit still and let his boyfriend stitch him up.  
“Where did you learn that, anyway? Army?” asked Mickey, curious.  
“Nah. Six kids, we couldn’t afford to run to the E.R. every other day. Fiona was always working and Lip faints like a little girl every time he sees a needle, so it was up to me.” explained Ian, concentrated on closing the wound on Mickey’s head.

He couldn’t believe how much he loved him, and the fact that Mickey got actual wounds proving how far he’d go for him made Ian feel a little guilty for pushing him, even though he felt so happy and free right now.  
Mickey was sore, but he felt at peace for the first time in his life, he got rid of the burden he was carrying and he was damn grateful for Ian’s ultimatum. The redhead was right. But he was never going to admit that out loud.

“I’m so proud of you, of what you did.” said Ian after a moment of silence. “It was brave of you to stand up to your dad like that… For me..” he muttered.  
“Keep it in your pants, Gallagher, I didn’t do it for you. Svetlana was blackmailing me, now she has no leverage and I can tell her to fuck off.” grunted Mickey  
“Bullshit, you did it for me.” said Ian washing his face and examining it in the mirror.  
“Yeah, well, maybe a little… My dad’s face was priceless though.” He cracked a smile looking at his boyfriend.  
“It was” laughed Ian softly “But don’t mind that.. I’m gonna show you who’s your daddy in a minute” he teased.  
“With a broken rib, maybe two? I don’t think so.” replied Mickey, running his hand on his boyfriend’s back and kissing it. The shivers made Ian twitch and he moaned loudly, touching his chest, because of the abrupt movement.  
“See? Rest, soldier.” smiled Mickey  
“Sir yes, sir!” replied Ian smirking.

They were still in pain, but they washed away all the blood and broken glass, took off their clothes and Ian went to bed. Mickey was about to prepare his sleepover-bed on the floor but Ian grabbed the boy and dragged him on the bed .  
“You deserve the bed after what you did tonight. Besides, you’re out of the closet now. No need to fake it anymore” whispered Ian.  
Mickey turned around and gave the redhead one of his dead-serious stares. “I swear to god, if you try to spoon me I’ll fucking stab you”  
Ian laughed.  
“Don’t laugh! I will gut you in your sleep, little fucker” he threatened.  
“No you won’t..” said Ian, trying to hold him down and spoon him despite the pain in his ribcage. “Come on.. Just for this time” he begged making Mickey puppy eyes, knowing he couldn’t resist.  
“Okay, just for this time” agreed Mickey, relaxing his body and surrendering to the hug of the man he loved.

Little did he know he’d sleep like this for almost every night, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said in the tags, it's my first one, please be kind.  
> Also, english is not my first language so sorry if there's a few (or a lot of) mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
